


Meant to Be: Chapter 1

by rescueme



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rescueme/pseuds/rescueme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airplane crash never happened. Mark and Lexie are married, and learn some exciting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series

"I need some suction here..." Dr. Shepherd murmurs, as Lexie stands beside him, assisting on his surgery to remove a tumor from the 30 year old man laying below them. "so you're definitely going with neuro then, Little Grey?" 

Lexie smiles beneath her surgical mask at her brother-in-law's question, her brother-in-law who is struggling to remain casual about his younger sister choosing to be a Neuro Attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. "Yes, I'm sure. Also, it's not Little Grey anymore." 

Derek nods, his eyes crinkling with his warm smile. "Uh huh. Soon to be Attending Surgeon Dr. Sloan. Your photographic memory will definitely come in hand during the intense surgeries here." 

Lexie nods, smiling, feeling her cool wedding ring beneath her surgical glove. "Are we still planning on dinner tonight?" 

"Yes," Derek nods, lowering his gaze to the open brain tissue below his instruments. "Zola is helping us cook, she loves pasta. Bailey has agreed to help set the table." 

Lexie laughs at that, assisting Derek cut. "Well, chores are always a battle ground, we're finally getting Sofia to start making her bed." 

Derek laughs, as Lexie thinks back to this morning, as she was packing her purse with her lip balm and wallet, and Mark was eating his breakfast at the table, eggs and bacon, chatting energetically with Sofia about his patient for the day who had needed lip surgery due to scar tissue. It was their days with Sofia, who, although she lived across the hall from them with Callie, spent Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays exclusively with Mark and Lexie.

"Why did she have scar tissue?" Sofia had asked her father, eating some of the whole wheat cereal Lexie had finally gotten her to try. 

"She had this infection two years ago," Mark had explained with equal eagerness, "she had contracted MRSA from her school locker room- they told me her coaches never even bothered to bleach it! What idiots! Anyway, MRSA is a very dangerous and deadly form of staph, and it spread to an absyss in her upper lip and another infection in her calf-" 

"Was she septic?" Sofia had interjected, and Lexie had smiled at her stepdaughter's brilliance. 

"Yes, she had intense pain between her ribs, had a soaring fever and could barely breathe. The infection on her face turned black and swollen, it spread in huge red lines all the way dow to her jaw and up to her temple..." Mark illustrated with his fingers, drawing lines along his gorgeously handsome beard and jaw. "...and the infectious disease guys never even bothered to page me! When they finally got her on an antibiotic that worked, and all that swelling went down, she was left with a bunch of scar tissue on her lip that created a bump under the skin." 

"Dad, what about the calf?" Sofia has asked, and Mark had nodded. 

"Lucky for her the dermatologists cut it off for a culture. However, it left a horrible purple scar." 

"So are you gonna help her with that too?" Sofia had asked, eyes wide, and Lexie had smiled, moving over to slide her hand along her husband's back and shoulders. Mark had winked to his daughter. 

"You bet." 

"See you at work," Lexie had said to Mark, as he had reached up squeeze her hand, his silver wedding band shining, leaning down to kiss him, as Sofia had pretending to gag. "and see you for dinner, Sof." Lexie had told Sofia with a laugh, heading out the door. 

Now, Lexie stands in the OR with Derek, finding that her breasts are oddly aching. She shifts her stance multiple times, as she and Derek remove the rest of the tumor and one of the residents help close, she heads out of the OR to take off her scrubs, and thinks, tracing back the days, the weeks...

Lexie hurries down the hall to the pharmacy, and orders an at-home pregnancy test, her heart hammering. She and Mark have always wanted to start a family, ever since she has known him he has wanted children- since Addison had an abortion against his wishes, when Sloan moved away, when Sofia was born premature and sickly and he stayed beside her day and night. Lexie has always wanted to be a mother, especially seeing Meredith with Zola and Bailey, but there always seemed to be too much work as a resident or intern. But now that she and Mark are married, that she has her career lined up, now would be perfect. 

Lexi rushes to the bathroom, peeing on the two sticks and waiting in the stall, bouncing her knees, realizing how badly she wants this. She wants this for her and Mark, to have their own little child to nurture. Their baby would be beautiful, and smart...Lexie grasps the two tests, gazing down to see the word she has been hoping for: 'Pregnant.' Dr. Lexie Sloan feels tears prickling her eyes, her hand pressing down to her stomach, smiling widely, giddily, feeling her heart soar. A baby. She is pregnant, she is going to be a mother. Counting back the weeks, she guesses she must be around eight weeks, the last time she and Mark had unprotected sex, and she laughs, thinking about how easy these first few weeks have been. 

"Hi baby," she whispers to her stomach quietly, a huge smile across her cheeks, tucking some of her brunette hair behind her ear. 

Mark's proposal to Lexie had been perfect. They had only rekindled their marriage for a few weeks when Mark came to her door, holding the ring, sparkling and beautiful, in his hand. 

"Marry me," he had told her, smiling, kneeling down onto his knees, using the same words that Lexie had used those years ago (Teach me, teach me), and he had repeated it, as Lexie had cried with joy and wiped her tears, "marry me, marry me." Finally, he had smiled, his radiant, shining, smile, and asked her, "Come on, am I really that bad?" 

"No," she had replied, her voice trembling with euphoria, with bliss, repeating the words that Mark had said to her, "I am." And Mark had risen to his feet, as she had rushed forward, clutching his chiseled cheeks in her palms, kissing him deeply, before Mark had slid the ring onto her finger, shaking and smiling. 

Their wedding had been equally perfect. They were married in a modern church, with wide open windows to allow a view of the grand trees behind them, the lush grass, the flowers. Meredith had given Lexie away, as the she walked down the aisle in a long-sleeved, lace, tight gown, her brown hair in a swirling bun, decorated with diamond embellishments, holding a bouquet of white lily-in-the-valley flowers. And Mark had been waiting for her, with Derek as his best man, smiling and with shining tears in his eyes. All their fellow surgeons were in attendance, with Sofia serving as the flower girl.They had said their vows, speaking gently to one another, intimately. At the reception, their first dance had been to Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars', and Mark had kissed her forehead, as she had rested her palm on his tailored black tux, smiling. April had caught the bouquet. They had cut the cake, laughing and celebrating. 

Their lives together have been perfect. She tucks both positive pregnancy tests into her locker and shrugs on her white lab coat, going on rounds, eagerly waiting to deliver the news to her husband. 

As her shift ends, Lexie waits outside the hospital, in a black coat, her hair down, for Mark to head out to meet her. She sees him emerge, in his leather jacket, and they smile to one another, as she moves forward to kiss him.

"How was you day?" She asks him, as he wraps an arm around her. 

"Fantastic, I feel like a god!" He remarks, "And you?" 

Lexie nods, thinking of the little being, nestled inside her, and takes his hand, squeezing it gently. He cocks his head, wide smile still illuminating his features, as Lexie beams. "I'm pregnant." 

Mark beams, gazing at Lexie, their eyes meeting, his eyes seeming to shine with tears. "Really?" 

She nods, her own eyes feeling wet. "Yes!" 

Mark leans forward, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, as the two of them laugh and gasp with excitement. "Oh my god! This is amazing!" He kisses her cheek, her temple, as she presses her lips to his and they kiss deeply, lovingly. As they pull apart slowly, Mark lowers his hand, pressing it to his wife's flat stomach, as she smiles. 

"Hey there, baby!" He exclaims, then raising his eyes to Lexie's. "I love you, Lex." 

Lexie smiles. "I love you too." 

"Can we tell Derek and Meredith? Tonight at dinner?" He asks, as though he will explode if he cannot share the glorious news. 

"Yeah!" Lexie agrees, already wanting to scream with excitement.

"I bet our baby is already beautiful." Mark tells her, wrapping his arm around her. 

"Just like us." Lexie agrees, leaning up to kiss her husband's cheek.


	2. Happy for the New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Lexie have dinner at Derek and Meredith's with all their children, and have news to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also ignoring Derek's crash

"Yes so this guy, this real...well, he was a handful," Derek is saying, telling his story from the head of the wooden table as Meredith fills their glasses of red wine beside him, smiling as she listens to his popular story, "he is sitting there with his family,literally at his toddler's beside, and starts to get in a fight with her over acquired taste!"  
"Acquired taste?" Mark asks, leaning forward, taking a sip of his beer as Derek nods eagerly, his eyes wide in comical affect so Lexie can't help but laugh at her brother-in-law's excitement over the story of his patient.  
"Yes!" Derek assures his best friend, stirring his fork in his pasta. "Acquired taste! Like whether or not you grow to like coffee and alcohol or whatever. His daughter is talking about coffee and he tells her that no, she's wrong, and there is no such thing as acquired taste."  
"Coffee is gross!" Bailey chimes up from his seat next to his mother, and Meredith laughs, nodding, stroking her son's soft blonde hair.  
"That's right! No coffee for you."  
"So he has this fight with his own daughter, right as you are going over her brain surgery?" Lexie asks Derek, as beside her, Mark slides his hand along her leg to hold her hand, interlacing their fingers. Although Meredith poured her a glass of wine, Lexie has not had a sip of it, as she and Mark quietly wait for the right time to tell their family. It's a shame Callie and Arizona aren't here, to find out at the same time, but neither of them could bare to wait another day without celebrating the little life they had created. Lexie couldn't help but press a hand to her stomach beneath her dress, wondering if the little, precious being inside was aware of her touch or the sound of her voice yet, if it knew yet how much it would be loved.  
"Yes!" Derek exclaims, "And this little girl has this argument with her dad and barely bats an eye! She's not even fazed, meanwhile her father is getting all intense and almost shouting over nothing. And his wife just stands there reading with a soft smile on her face! So finally, I say, "Does this really matter right now, sir? I have never seen a parent do this before.""  
"You said that?" Mark asks, gesturing at his best friend with his beer, grinning, and Derek grins back.  
"You bet I did! The guy glared at me, really glared, and finally shut up. The whole thing was ridiculous."  
"What do you think, Zo?" Mark asks Zola, sitting on her father's side with Sofia on her left, both of them drinking Dr. Pepper out of pink cups. "Would you put up with your dad arguing with you like that?"  
"No way!" Zola says, sending all the adults laughing.  
Lexie smiles, moving her palm up so that she smooths Mark's back, and gazes up at the man she married with an adoring fondness. Every morning as she wakes up next to this charismatic, funny, goofy, loving man she finds herself amazed at the life they have carved out together. The world they have made for themselves. How it seems as though they will always be tied together, that they were simply made to be. That they are beautiful.  
"Speaking of dads," Mark begins, speaking in his casual, deep voice, his handsome, chiseled face already smiling, as he glances over at his daughter, "Sofia,what do you think about this table?"  
Lexie watches Sofia look around, confused, and Derek and Meredith glance at one another, trying to guess what Mark means. Lexie smiles, squeezing Mark's shoulder as she gets what he means. There are three children seated with them- Zola, Bailey and Sofia. What if they even it out, and made it four?  
"What he means," Lexie says, smiling easily, with a brightness that seems to burst from her chest, "is that I am going to have a baby."  
There is a beat, and then Sofia is clasping her hands over her mouth and shouting, and Meredith is laughing, and Derek is beaming, as Bailey and Zola gaze over in amazement.  
"You're pregnant?" Meredith asks, beaming, and Lexie nods, as Mark leans over in the same instance to press a kiss to her cheek.  
"Eight weeks, we think." Lexie says, and then turns so that she can kiss Mark, as Derek stands up from the table and claps Mark on the back.  
"Congratulations, man!" He says, and Mark stands up too so that they can hug and Mark can shake his hand, nodding.  
"So what do you think, Sof?" Lexie asks her stepdaughter, "Would you like to add someone new to the table?"  
Sofia nods, mouth still open. "Yes! Oh my god! Finally!"  
At that, the table laughs, and Lexie grins, leaning over to hug Sofia, as Mark presses kisses on both of their heads.  
"My girls," he says proudly, as Lexie laughs, shaking her head. "I wouldn't mind adding some testosterone in here!"


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie and Mark prepare for the new arrival

"I'm just so wide," Lexie muses, using her palms to press her nightshirt, on the front of her swollen abdomen, as though measuring her bump, "like a whale. I'm like a whale! A stuffed whale." 

"Nonsense!" Mark remarks from where he lies beside her in their king size bed, shirtless and serious, "You're like a ship! A vessel!" 

Lexie snorts, rubbing the area around her belly button tenderly. "How charming. Tell me you never said that to Callie." 

"Never," Mark admits, swinging his arm over and around his wife's shoulders, "I never got the chance. I wasn't able to be there as much." 

"Well I'm sure you're glad you missed out on the swollen ankles, feet, stretch marks and heartburn." Lexie says, smiling cheekily. "Oh! It's kicking!" Lexie takes her husband's hand in hers, sliding it down along the slope of her belly near her pelvis, where, beneath her skin, their baby kicks strongly. 

"No," Mark whispers, his voice thick with wonder, and awe, "I would never want to miss this." 

Lexie smiles, leaning forward to kiss Mark's bearded cheek, as the baby kicks again, moving. "It's definitely not ready to sleep!" She says with a warm laugh. 

"You know, you're farther along than Callie was when Sofia was born," Mark says, keeping his hand on Lexie's stomach to feel their child stirring, "28 weeks, 7 months. This is uncharted territory for me." 

Lexie laughs. "This is all uncharted territory for me!" 

Mark leans down, kissing Lexie's taunt stomach. "I love you," He murmurs, as Lexie watches, smiling lovingly, "keep growing, big and strong." 

\--- 

"Lexie, I have a patient I'd like you to consult on." 

Lexie looks up from where she's updating the chart of her patient from her last craniotomy, seeing Jackson heading towards her. She nods, smiling. 

"Hey Jackson. Sure, what's up?" 

"There was a car crash last night and I was the on-call Plastics surgeon," He passes her the chart, and Lexie tucks her hair back behind her ear, "David Dwyer, 18, was in the back seat with his friends when they hit a guardrail. Suffered a nasty facial laceration and nerve damage which I repaired last night. CT scan showed a hemorrage in the temporal lobe this morning, I was thinking he needed a craniotomy." 

Lexie nods, as Jackson hands her the images. "Yeah, I agree. We need to go in this afternoon. Is he on IV fluids?" 

Jackson nods. "Just ordered them." 

"Okay, we need to get him a blood tranfusion as well." 

"Dr. Wilson!" Jackson calls into the patient's room, and Jo hurries over. "Book an OR and order 2 units of blood from the Blood Bank."

Jo nods and hurries away. Lexie glances up. 

"Let's go tell the patient."

Jackson nods, then blinks, pausing. "Yeah. And uh...how are you? Doing...well?" 

Lexie nods, touching her protruding bump through her scrubs. "Yeah, thanks. Everything's..." she trails off, seeing the blank look of loss on Jackson Avery's face. Her ex-boyfriend's face, who so recently had to go through the grief and heartbreak of loosing his newborn son Samuel to osteogenisis imperfecta. "good. Would you like to feel? It's kicking." 

Jackson swallows, looking away. "I-" 

Lexie takes his hand, pressing it to her round belly, just below her ribcage, where her baby is kicking. She sees Jackson's face change, and a warmth fill his features, before she lets go. 

"Thank you," he murmurs, then wipes at his eyes. Lexie inhales, knowing the last time he felt an unborn child kicking was his own. 

The two attendings head into the ICU room, where two beds are positioned side by side. 

"David, Penelope," Jackson says, motioning to the young woman laying in the other bed, her right arm bandaged above the elbow, "this is Dr. Sloan, she's an attending neuro surgeon, and she's going to talk to you about David's CT scan results." 

"Hi David," Lexie says, smiling at the young man, whose left temple is covered in bandages. "and Penelope?" She glances at the girl in the other bed. 

"I'm his girlfriend," she says, "I was in the crash too." 

"Yes, Penelope just had an exploratory laporotomy." Jackson explains. Lexie nods. Penelope must have suffered internal abdominal bleeding in the impact. 

"Okay, David," she explains, "your CT scan showed bleeding in your brain. It's not too serious, but we will need to go in and fix it. This surgery is called a craniotomy. We'll remove a part of your skull during the procedure, but we'll put it back once we're finished." 

"You need to," David says, glancing over at Penelope, who looks nervous, "I need to be fixed and better." 

"You will, don't worry." Lexie assures him. David nods. 

"I just found out I'm going to be a dad," David says, grinning widely, looking over at Penelope, who beams, nodding, "so I need to be all fixed." 

"The doctors told me in the ER," Penelope adds, sounding breathless with excitement, "we were terrified that the crash had induced a miscarriage, but Dr. Karev says that the baby is healthy and strong." 

Lexie smiles, as beside her Jackson leans back, turning away. "Congratulations!" She smiles at Penelope. "I can tell you that every day is a blessing." 

The patients nod. As Lexie and Jackson step out into the hall, Jackson leans against the counter heavily, letting out a long breath. 

"Every day is like a battle, Lex." He murmurs, breathing out, long and low. "And April, I don't even know how she gets through it." 

"Terrible things happen to people, Jackson," Lexie whispers back, "My mother died, Callie and Sofia almost died, a shooter came through the hospital and shot Derek and Alex and Owen. Bad things happen, painful things. But then good things always come. Happiness always follows. My mother died, but now I am happily married. I have a stepdaughter, and Meredith, and nieces and a nephew, and a baby that is coming soon. Callie lived- she and Arizona are married. Derek and Meredith have 3 kids. Alex and Jo are engaged. Owen and Amelia have fallen in love. Look at those two kids- a car crash almost kills them both, but they get to find out they are going to be parents." Lexie smiles, glancing at Jackson. "You're going to get there someday, Jackson. When it doesn't hurt as much, and you are happier than ever." 

Jackson nods, smiling slowly. "Thank you." He blushes then. "I'm...I'm going to go see April." 

Lexie nods, smiling, as Jackson walks off. 

"How's it going?" She hears Derek ask. 

Lexie looks up, seeing her brother in-law heading over. "Schelduling a craniotomy. You?" 

"Me too. Clipping an aneurism." Derek stands beside her. "So how are you doing?" 

Lexie laughs. "Did Mark send you to check on me again?" 

Derek laughs. "Maybe. It's my job, Little Grey. How are you holding up?" 

Lexie smiles. "Tell Mark I'm good. And to bring me more pudding today at lunch." 

Derek laughs. "Deal."


	4. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie goes into labor

"Oh shit, that hurt..." 

"Tell me about it," Meredith says, where she's gathering blankets on the chair. 

"Squeeze my hand." Mark murmurs, and Lexie obliges, turning into him, holding her huge belly as Mark wraps his arms around her. 

"Sofia is outside waiting," Derek reports as he enters the hospital room, glancing at the bed where Lexie cringes in pain, with Mark sitting beside her. "I'll go back and sit with her."

"You sure you don't want the epidural?" Callie asks from where she stands, holding a teddy bear from the gift shop. 

"I'm okay, I can do this." Lexie insists, grunting as the contraction grips her body. "Oh God." 

"I got you," Mark murmurs into his wife's ear, rubbing her back, "and you've got this. You're so strong." 

Lexie pants against the pain, nodding. Mark lays beside her, as she rests her cheek on her husband's chest. 

"Okay Lexie, let's look," Arizona says, sliding into the room in her scrubs and gown. Since her fellowship in neonatology, Mark and Lexie would trust no one else with the safe delivery of their child. Lexie slides her legs apart, as Arizona examines her and checks the monitors. 

"You're progressing well," she remarks, "the baby is defenitely coming out today. You're 6 cm dilated, baby is efaced and descending. You're doing great Lexie." 

"Everything's fine?" Mark asks, his eyes intent. Arizona nods, smiling. 

"Everything is great. We've got a very anxious big sister outside as well." 

Mark nods, smiling and kissing Lexie's forehead, as she closes her eyes to get some sleep in Mark's arms. Meredith and Callie stay in the room, watching the Ellen show on TV, as Mark rests beside Lexie, both of whom are exhausted after freaking out when Lexie's water broke at 7 pm. At only 38 weeks along, Mark had to hurredly pack his wife's hospital bag while she sat in the living room with Sofia, who eagerly asked her stepmother questions. The contractions had started in earnest, and 3 hours later they were eager and tired. 

Derek pops back in as Mark is blinking himself awake. 

"How's Sof doing?" He asks his best friend. 

"She's fine, watching Disney I think." Derek updates him, smiling. "How's everything here?" 

Mark glances at Lexie, whose brow is furrowed and is beginning to moan. "We're going through it." 

"Oh...shit..." Lexie bites her lip, holding her stomach before she gasps into a scream, "ahh!" 

Callie and Meredith both leap up, as Lexie clinches Callie's hand. Derek gives Mark a thumb's up and backs out. 

"Squeeze tight," Mark says, "tight!" 

Lexie does so, yelling and shouting, her face red, until the contraction passes. 

"Mark..." she pants, looking down, "I feel pressure." 

"Pressure?" Mark asks loudly, eyes wide, looking up at Callie. "Like you need to push?" 

Lexie nods, her eyes clamped shut. "Yeah....yeah I think so, I think I need to push..." 

"Oh my god!" Mark yells then, and Lexie manages a laugh. Arizona emerges then, as Callie shouts, 

"She said she felt pressure, she thinks she needs to push!" 

Arizona grins. "Okay! Okay, let's look, let's look." She spreads Lexie's legs and glances down. "Yep, okay that's 10 cm! I can see the head, you can start pushing Lexie." 

"Oh my God." Mark announces again, taking Lexie's hand, as she grips Callie's with the other, and leans down to kiss Lexie quickly. "I love you." 

Lexie smiles. "I love you too." She leans forward, pushing, as her face begins to turn red, sweat pooling down her temples. She feels pressure, and everything, and cries out in pain. 

"You're doing good Lexie, keep going..." Arizona is saying, snapping on gloves, as nurses enter the birthing room. 

"Keep squeezing my hand!" Callie says, as Lexie bears down again, crying out, gritting her teeth. 

"You're doing so great." Meredith tells her. Mark strokes her hair, leaning down towards Arizona, trying to look. 

"Keep pushing...keep pushing..." 

"I can see it!" Mark gasps, and Lexie opens her eyes in shock. "I can see the baby, Lex!" He leans back to kiss her, and Lexie beams, sweaty and red. "Oh my god..." Mark's eyes well up, as Lexie pushes again, and Arizona manuevers out the baby's head and shoulders, and Lexie gasps, opening her eyes, and they hear the sound of their baby's cries, filling the air. 

"It's a boy!" Arizona exclaims, tears streaming down her cheeks, holding up their newborn, red and wet and wrinkled and precious and crying. Lexie gasps, her mouth falling open, reaching out with both hands to hold her baby boy against her chest, as Mark cuts the umbilical cord. Resting back against the bed, as Callie and Meredith smile in amazement, Lexie holds their newborn son against her chest, feeling him wriggle and hearing his little mouth cry, as Mark leans down, pressing kisses to her forehead and nose and cheeks, kissing their son's dark brown hair, crying with continuous tears. 

"Hi baby, hi little guy..." Lexie murmurs to her newborn child, rocking him gently, as he hiccups and gazes up at both of his parents with wide, clear eyes. "Oh hello, hello, we love you so much." 

"Hi there," Mark whispers, resting his hand on his new son's back, "I have a son, wow, I have a son..." 

Lexie kisses their baby's head, as Arizona reaches up to get him examined. As he's carried away to be weighed, Mark presses a deep kiss to Lexie's lips, wiping away her tears of happiness. 

"I love you so much." He gasps, and she smiles, nodding. 

"I love you too." 

Callie and Meredith embrace them both, beaming and grinning, as Arizona shouts out the length and weight as their baby son cries. Once he's dried and bundled, Arizona carries him back, where Mark delicately holds his new child in his arms. Lexie gazes down with him at their new addition, who is red and wrinkled, and undeniably handsome, and perfect, and beautiful. 

"What do you want to call him?" Mark asks Lexie, flashing his brilliant smile. 

"Oh wow," she whispers, touching their son's cute little nose tenderly, "I kinda like Everett, after you." 

"My middle name?" Mark asks, already grinning. Lexie laughs. 

"Yeah. Is it too weird?" 

"Nah." Mark insists, glancing down, "He looks like an Everett." 

"Everett Sloan." Lexie murmurs, kissing her sleeping son's cheek. "He's beautiful." 

Mark beams, holding his son proudly. "He's perfect."


End file.
